


Shots Fired

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: LD's Fanfic Jeopardy!, M/M, Violence-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Just trying to do a little crime, but no, they get thwarted by their good guy brothers.  Gah!





	Shots Fired

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August (in December)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Ricochet/Barricade  
>  **Warnings:** Violence, -ish?,  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> More or less maybe kinda could follow [Love Grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981695).
> 
> 22\. Crime

"Fraggin' sonuva-" Ricochet swore as he threw himself through a large gap in a busted old wall.

Barricade growled, peeked over the edge of a small hole farther to Ricochet's left, then fired his blaster. "He did it on purpose!"

"Who?" Ricochet asked, gathering himself and turning to fire back at the Autobots as well. Things were a little too busy for him to parse who Barricade meant, what with all the blast bolts flying through the air.

"Shockwave!" Barricade bit out as if the name itself was a curse.

Ricochet rather figured it was. _That_ fragger... "Ya think he knew our brothers would be here?"

"Doesn't he know everything?" Barricade ducked back down, glanced around, checked the charge cartridge, then said, "We gotta run. This mission's a wipe."

Ricochet saw a white helm and fired a few shots off to the side of it. "Not gonna be happy with us."

"Then he shouldn't have sent us to break into an old Autobot lab when our damn twins are on the planet!" Barricade snapped and fired more rounds off through the hole.

Ricochet blinked and shook his head. Nothing fragged off Barricade like Prowl trying to kill him. "Give the word, gorgeous. I'll be right on your aft."

"Don't get shot," Barricade grumbled and darted behind Ricochet and across that open gap.

"You don't get shot," Ricochet muttered and fired rapidly in the vague direction of their brothers and the other Autobots. Once Barricade was safe and began shooting, Ricochet ran to join him. The exit was close enough as they had all been startled. At least Prowl and Jazz hadn't had time to lay a trap. They'd all just came face to face, and then out came the blasters.

Ricochet fired around the wall and adjusted his aim over his blasted twin's head. "On your word, lover."

Barricade fired a few more times, and Ricochet winced as a red frontliner-type was hit on the shoulder. "Go," Barricade said and grabbed Ricochet's arm to haul him along, out of the building, across the ancient, dead street, and between two other buildings.

Ultra Magnus' team didn't own the monopoly on underground networks and tunnels, so while Barricade guarded their rear, Ricochet hurried to shove aside the cover, then jumped down.

"Com'on."

Barricade dropped in backwards -fancy glitch- and together they worked the old, rusted sheet of metal back over it. The sound of feet echoed down to them, shouts after, and Ricochet recognized Prowl's voice. To be safe, he clamped down harder on the block between his own and Jazz's spark, and hoped Barricade was doing the same. Then they stood in the dark for half an hour, waiting to be sure their too-clever brothers weren't up there just waiting for the smallest sound to pounce on.

A scuff from right beside the cover made Ricochet's spark skip a pulse, and he reset his grip on his blaster.

"Nothin'?" Jazz called, his voice muffled.

"No," Prowl responded from farther off. "They are gone."

"Shame. Woulda liked ta know just what the frag they were here for." Jazz's words faded as he walked away, and Ricochet cycled his vents silently and felt the tension in his frame ease up.

They waited another few minutes, but then Barricade touched Ricochet's wrist, and together they set off back toward the tower. Shockwave was going to be fragged with them, but really, _how_ hadn't that glitch known there were extra Autobots on Cybertron? Had this been a trap? That wouldn't surprise Ricochet at all, and maybe it was time to do a little sneaking around to find out? Without Barricade. Ricochet was just better at crawling into small spaces.

"Ya ok?" Ricochet asked.

Barricade grunted back. "You?"

"Always rough, but we lived again. I'll take the win." Ricochet bounced forward a bit and slipped his hand into Barricade's just because he liked to throw the other mech off.

"What are you doing?" There was amusement in that voice though.

Ricochet snickered and leaned against Barricade. "Thinkin' we lived and oughta celebrate." He was instantly pushed away.

"Ain't fraggin' ya in the damn gutter."

"Why not? Ain't no one here."

Ricochet was grabbed and yanked close. "Worth more than that," Barricade said, and kissed Ricochet deep enough to melt his struts before suddenly letting go and walking on. "Frag ya through the berth once we're home."

"Ya better!" Ricochet called and hurried to catch up. Sooner home, the sooner they could get to that celebrating, and if his control slipped on the block just a little, well, that was just his twin's problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more [About Me](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)?


End file.
